cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Majorna
Majorna: From renovation to ruin? Cosmopolitan News Agency Dec 12 2006 All communications between Majorna and the outside world were cut off earlier this week when it was revealed that its ruling Communist Party was involved in a guns-for-oil deal with the Royalists in the Civil War of Eleusinia. Cosmopolitan News Agency provides a unique historic background. Twenty years ago, Majorna Liberation Forces marched into Olympic Mac-Lenin City (known as Kungsladulås at the time), ending 30 years of bloody wars for independence and leading to the reunification of the country. The revolutionary mandate of national liberation and reunification conferred a significant amount of legitimacy to the Communist Party of Majorna. People expected that the socialist path would lead to modernisation, industrialisation and Communism. But authoritarian rule, fallacious economic policies resulting in growth of the economy outside the central plan and other obstacles faced the enormous project of reunification and post-war reconstruction. This led to a consensus around change within the pragmatic and flexible Central Party itself. At the 4th Congress of the CPM the leadership embarked on a policy of “openness, diversity and rejuvenation”. Majorna quickly joined a number of International institutions, including the ICP and Comintern and begun to cooperate bilaterally with several progressive nations. The country quickly turned from a net importer of vodka and food to one of the largest exporters of rice wine and anti personal mines. The economic growth was unparalleled and according to neo-liberal institutions the poverty reduction was remarkable. But with measurable indicators excluded the progress was less prominent. Reportedly, inequalities grew during the period and the large influx of capital and dangerous ideas such as iindividualism/i gave birth to a new elite class; an alliance between entrepreneurs and corrupt bureaucrats. This resulted in grassroots grievances and open protests. The Party was unable to respond to this new crisis and the doctrine of “collective leadership” was replaced by bitter intra-elite conflicts. Things deteriorated dramatically when the President attended the Cubancan Party Congress and the Secretary-General was hospitalised due to a mysterious disease in late November 2006. Vanh Duan, a member of the Party elite politburo and director of Majornoil, the largest state owned enterprise of the country, used this as an oppurtunity to get a position within the standing troika of the politburo. Vanh Duan: From war hero to despot? An amendment in the constitution gave the standing troika vast amounts of unchecked executive powers and a party rectification campaign was initiated. Then the Eleusinian-Contras affair was revealed and the Majorna borders were closed. No one knows what the next step of the capricious troika will be. International comments: Marshal Ninara Posted on Dec 9 2006 "The Communist Party of Ninara (ML) strongly denounces the recent moves of the Communist Party of Majorna! Steps must be taken to smash these capitalist roaders!" Louisa Posted on Dec 9 2006 "The historically-minded citizens of Louisaland ... have decided to hold a beer fest to remember old King Magnus ladulås next weekend, laughing at his nickname while drinking the finest fish beer we can brew." Scientific breakthrough in Majộrna Lao Ðộng News Nov 26 2006 39 year-old Phu Tho, Olympic Mác-Lenin City based architect, has put forward her New Gravitation Theory: Intrinsic Field or Pragma-sphere. The theory explains matter in terms of its intrinsic and inseparable constituents and point out Newton’s and Einstein’s flaws and contradictions and the vagueness of their concepts regarding nature. The Institute of Physics and Electronics in Majộrna has promised to fund Phu Tho in her elaboration of the theory. The Institute formed a council in October 2006 to assess her hypothesis which initially said: “The theory has very high scientific values… is a breakthrough in human thought if its veracity is recognized and demonstrated”. Elsewhere in Majộrna, in a Các Mác đại biểu City, Há Ván Cuong, 55, a construction engineer, has theorized that the speed of light – considered to be 300,000 km per second – is relative and variable. It contradicts Einstein’s theory of relativity stating the speed of light is constant through time and space and from any frame of reference. The Ministry of Defense has shown a great interest in Há Ván Cuong's research Publication permit No. 14/GP-BC, granted by Press Department, Majộrna Ministry of Culture and Information. International comments: Marshal Ninara Nov 27 2006 "Congratulations to our Majornan comrades in their progress. Following the treasonous dictatorship of the tyrant Avdeyeva in our own country, most scientists and intellectuals were murdered for passively resisting the fascist coup, so unfortunately, our nation is unable to study your fascinating new theories. But we look forward to seeing advances your country shall make as a result of these studies." Category:The Foreign Division The end of Nam's TFD Senatorial Campaign? In his 1,5 years as Secretary-General of the ruling party in Majorna, Nam Cam has been under sharp and repeated attack from many party and state bureaucrats and by state press. Some were critical of his reliance on a close-knit group of Anti-TI aides, while others, read vested interests in the state corporate sector, were against his anti-corruption program. As "Love & War" actor and as MoFA of the TFD Alliance he managed to get a lot of mighty international supporters in high places however. But now, in the beginning of his senator campaign, he has raised vehemence over his decision to arrange a pay raise and promotion for his companion, Michaela To-Nhan Bertel, who works at the TFD Harbour Fund which Nam used to manage. The Fund's 24-member executive board, which usually moves at a glacial pace, put together an ad hoc committee to review Nam's dealings with Bertel. That panel concluded, in a report delivered to Nam a few days ago, that he violated ethics rules in arranging the pay raise and promotion. Harbour Fund documents show that Bertel was transferred from the TFD MoFA to the Fund and given a healthy raise after Nam took over the MoFA in mid-2006. Nam has pointedly noted that he sought to rescue himself in dealing with Bertel's personnel issues but was directed by the MoFA's ethics committee to handle the matter. Nam’s prominent Mac-Lenin City attorney, Robert Bennett has complained that the panel had failed to "control leaks about its draft conclusions." Nam Has not given any comments on the matter so far but the pressure is clearly building for him to step down from the senator race.